Rehab
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: What is Atobe Keigo doing in rehab? and why is he struggling to get better? AtobeXOC


"Mishima-sama, are you up for a challenge?"

Mishima Fay looked up as he heard her name and noticed that it was the head doctor that had called her name. Curiously, she stared at the old man that rarely spoke and wondered why he had addressed her like that. "Sensei?"

The older man gently took off his glasses and cleaned them in a slow pace. After being satisfied with his cleaning, he looked through the glass to ensure there were no specs and then lifted them back onto his nose. He squinted for a second and then looked at Fay who stood there patiently. "Are you up for a challenge?"

Fay frowned, but didn't show any resistance. "A challenge is always fun," she said with a confident smile. "However, I do need to know what I'm getting myself into."

Daisuke sensei nodded and showed her the file he had under his arm. "This man was brought in today," he said, handing her the file. "He got into a bad car accident and is temporarily paralyzed from waist down."

"Oh."

"However, Mishima-sama, please treat this with delicacy, for he is an alcoholic as well. The result of his drinking is what caused his accident in the first place," he explained, moving to one of the chairs by the wall and sitting on it. "He is in great denial and been fighting the nurses all day. I kindly ask you to handle his case. This is solely your responsibility."

Fay yet again frowned and opened the file in her hands. She scanned it quickly and almost gasped when she noticed that the man was only in his late twenties. Ignoring that for a second, she quickly read doctors conclusions and finally looked at him. "You want me to put him through a drinking program?"

"No, because he's fine regarding that. You will see what I mean. All he will need are long sessions' of physiotherapy (1) for his legs. He is still a healthy young man, but he has no willingness to get better, so it will take time."

Fay nodded as he stood up. She hesitated for a second, but asked the question on her mind. "Why me?"

The doctor crossed his arms and thought about her question for a minute. Finally, he relaxed and looked at her with a rare smile. "I think this one will do you good," he said mysteriously, walking back to his own office.

 _Sensei never makes any sense,_ Fay groaned, opening the file again. She skimmed it more properly this time and studied the case. However, every time she looked at the age, she shook her head sadly. _So young! What happened to him to make him resort to drinking?_ She thought, standing up. She decided to check him out now.

As Mishima Fay walked through the rehabilitation (2) center and let out a sigh. After six months she was still here. Every time she had wanted to leave, she just didn't have the heart to let go of the people that needed help. Usually, the rehab centers revolved around a specific program, but the one she worked at was an exclusive one and concentrated on several programs. That's why she had not been surprised when the doctor told her that the patient has to go through two programs.

Just as Fay reached the patients door, she stopped when she realized that this was the VIP area of the hospital. Frowning, she groaned inwardly again and let out a sigh, for she always tried to avoid the really spoilt ones. She was about to walk in, but stopped.

"GET OUT!"

Fay froze at the rough voice. She noticed a shadow increasing below the door and took a step back just as a nurse ran outside and slammed the door shut behind her. "What an ass…' she whispered.

Fay blinked.

The nurse looked up and blinked as well when she noticed Fay standing there. "Fay-chan," she whispered, hugging her. "He is horrendous! I don't think I can take it anymore."

Fay smiled at her melodramatic colleague and patted her head. "It can't be that bad."

She looked up at her, clutching the collar of her outfit. "It's worse!" she exclaimed, shaking her. "He doesn't want to do anything with this place, but we have to keep him here because his father forced him to be here."

"Aya, relax," Fay said softly, pushing her away gently. "Daisuki sensei asked me to handle him, so you can go to your other patients now."

"But…'

"I'm going in," Fay said, interrupting her.

* * *

Atobe Keigo looked up sharply the minute he heard the door open with a click. _Why can't these idiots leave me alone?_ He thought, resisting the urge to throw something at the door.

He was still trying to figure out what the hell happened. It was bad enough that he totaled his brand new expensive car, but now he couldn't even move his legs. He rubbed a weary hand through his hair and remembered what his father had told or rather shouted at him. _At least you're sober enough to understand what you got yourself into now?!_

Atobe clutched his fist angrily and gritted his teeth as he tried moving his legs, but it was no use. They were out of his control now and he was not able to accept it. However, at the moment, instead of directing his anger at himself, his eyes shifted to the person that had just walked in. _Not another one,_ he thought bitterly, noticing that another nurse had walked in. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Good afternoon, Atobe-sama," she said with a bright smile. "I am Mishima Fay, your nurse on call."

"I did not ask for your name."

"It's alright," she said, ignoring his tone as she walked towards his bed and took his file clipping. "I have a bad habit of telling everyone my name when I first meet them."

Atobe held his hand and shook it slightly. "Get out."

The nurse ignored him and opened the curtains. "You need light in this room."

"I said get out," he repeated, looking up and narrowing his eyes at her. "I order you to get out.'

"Well, I can't do that," Fay said, looking at him. "I'll lose my job."

Atobe was going to speak again, but held his throbbing head again. _Why isn't this pain going away?_ he thought, holding it tightly. "I will not repeat myself… I… Get…" he breathed slightly.

Fay rushed to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, holding his arm.

He slapped her hand roughly and swore softly, for his sudden move increased the throbbing in his head.

Fay touched her hand and noticed that it was already swollen red. She frowned at that and then her eyes fell on his file. "Oh… you're having headaches because you haven't had a drink in nine days."

'And what is it to you?!" he snarled angrily. "Look! Go away! You're pissing me off."

Fay held his hand and pushed him back onto the bed.

"What the…'

"Deep breaths," she said softly. "Breathe in… and breathe out…"

"Oy!"

"Stop arguing and start listening to me!" Fay snapped, tightening her hold on his hand. "Now close your eyes and BREATHE."

Atobe clutched his fist, but did close his eyes. He listened to her voice as she instructed him what to do and somehow he was able to relax. When he heard her voice no more, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you happy now?" he demanded, throwing her hand away and trying to sit up.

Fay ignored his comment. "Tomorrow we will be beginning physical therapy for your legs," she announced, writing something on his pad. "I am not worried about your drinking because you have managed not to touch one for nine days already, but I will still keep an eye on you and put you on the program."

"Forget it."

Fay put her hands on her hips, for he was beginning to make her angry. "You've been here for nine days just lying around! Do you realize how much time you could've saved by going into therapy immediately?"

"Che… it doesn't matter," he muttered, holding onto his head. "Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"I didn't hear you," she muttered, walking over to his tray. She picked up the cover and realized that his food had not been touched either nor his medications. Fay picked up the tray and placed it next to him. "Eat," she said simply, taking off the cover.

Atobe looked up at her and scowled. "You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Half of the nurses are afraid of you,' she lied, looking back at him. "The doctor told me to watch over you alone, so kindly make my life easier."

"I'm not eating," he said stubbornly, wrapping the covers around him and closing his eyes.

Fay looked at him infuriated. _What the…? Why is he acting like a child?_ She thought annoyed. "Atobe Keigo!" she began. 'You can sleep if you want, but we are starting therapy tomorrow whether you like or not, understood."

[Silence]

"I'll take your silence as a blessed yes," she snapped, walking out of the room. The minute she left his room, she leaned against the door. "Unbelievable," she whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Mishima Fay was dreading her day before she even walked into the rehab center. Now she understood why she was assigned to him. The head doctor knew that she was tough and stubborn. _But that doesn't mean I'll allow someone to torture me!_ she thought wryly, walking to the reception's desk. She let out a sigh and looked at the schedule list. She had to shift a lot of appointments around so she could accommodate Atobe, and she needed to get him to start whether he liked it or not. _I do wonder why he is resisting it. Is he trying to get away from something?_

Fay reached his room and knocked on the door. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer, so she knocked again and walked in. However, she stopped when she saw a man standing next to Atobe's bed. 'I'm sorry.'

The man turned around and looked at Fay with steely eyes. He had an aura of pride and arrogance that surrounded him, but Fay was not easily shaken as the man said, "yes?"

Fay straightened herself up and marched in. 'I am here for Atobe-sama's therapy session.'

The man sneered at her and turned to look at Atobe. "You get a cute nurse for therapy?"

Atobe scowled, narrowing his eyes at him. 'I did not ask for therapy… or THE nurse."

Fay ignored his comment and pulled out a wheelchair from behind the door. She wheeled it towards his bed and stood still. She put one hand on her hip and ignored the stares she was getting from the other man. "We can do this in two ways," she said, looking at him. "You be a good boy and let me assist you or I ask this nice gentleman to hurl you onto the chair with my assistance."

Atobe stared at her ludicrously. "You're definitely insane."

"Maybe, but I am also very serious."

"Touma, please leave and escort her with you."

Fay looked sharply at him. "Will you stop fighting me?!" she demanded, grabbing his hand. 'I am trying to help you."

"Nurse, are you supposed to be shouting?" The so called-man named Touma asked.

"Shut up," Fay whispered at Touma, infuriated by their antics. She turned her head to look at Atobe. "You're not paralyzed."

Atobe turned his face away.

Fay wanted to say something else, but she was surprised when Touma held her upper arm. "You heard the man," he said, pulling her with him to the door. "We're leaving.'

"But…"

"We're leaving," he said firmly, taking her outside and closing the door.

Fay moved roughly away from him when they were outside. "Do you mind letting me do my job?!" she snapped angrily at him.

He looked unmoved by her fury. "Mishima-sama," he said, reading the name on her nametag. "The only reason he is resisting because when he crashed his car, he also killed the passenger in his driver's seat."

Fay bit her lip, looking down. "Still…"

"The woman with him was his best friend and she was the only girl in her family, so you can imagine the burden he has to go through now because of his stupid mistake," he explained. "If you think he doesn't regret drinking, then think again because he clearly knows that he messed up."

Fay went quiet for a second and then looked up. "What you say is true, but that doesn't give him a reason to give up. I've been asked to help him with his therapy and that's what I'm going to do,' she said determinedly.

Touma looked at her with a perturbed look. "Nurse, you should let him be."

"No," Fay said firmly. "You should let him be and allow me to do MY job! What kind of a friend or whatever would give up on his friend?" she demanded, looking at him.

Touma laughed. "Mishima-sama, if you seriously think that I'm a friend of his then you are truly wrong," he added with another sarcastic laugh as he patted her head. 'Be a good girl and listen to what I told you earlier," he said, walking away from her with his hands in his pockets.

Fay frowned at his last statement. She turned around, took a deep breath and walked straight into the room. "I am banning him from your room next time," she said, clearly bothered by Touma's behavior.

"You can't choose your family, Mishima," Atobe muttered bitterly, leaning against the bed frame.

Fay grimaced. "Oh my god! He's your brother?" she asked shocked at the thought.

Atobe smirked slightly. "God no… he wouldn't have lasted a day with me if we were siblings. Unfortunately that piece of ass is my first cousin. He is the only first cousin in the family."

Fay let out a sigh as she approached his bed. "You seem more relaxed now," she remarked quietly. She moved to the wheelchair and pulled it. "Can we please…?" she pleaded, moving to his bed. "I don't know what's keeping you glued to your bed, but I want to help and I can't help you if you don't allow me."

"Forget it."

Fay looked at him and then back at his tray. "You haven't eaten either."

"I'm not hungry."

"But…"

He rubbed a hand through his hair. "I really am not hungry," he said quietly.

Fay crossed her arms. "Is it the food?" she asked. "Is it that bad? Do you want me to get you something else?"

"It's not that food."

Fay gritted her teeth and walked towards his bed. She held the corner of his bed sheet and flung it away. Without thinking, she picked up the pitcher of cold water and splashed it over his legs.

"Son of…" he swore, glaring at her. "That's freaking cold!"

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

Atobe stopped for a second and looked at her. "Eh?"

"How do you know it is cold?" she repeated, looking at him. "It could've been hot. You said your legs don't work, how do you know how they feel?"

Atobe clicked his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"If you admit to me that you didn't feel that then I will walk away and never bother you again," she stated, picking up a towel from a shelf and placing it on his legs.

Atobe clutched his fists and threw the towel away from his legs. "I don't have to answer to you," he said stiffly, moving his body a bit so he can change the position of his legs.

"Look! It's not your fault that she died!"

Without thinking, Atobe moved his arm and grabbed her neck.

[Cough]

Fay held his arm and wheezed.

"Don't talk about something you don't anything about!" he said angrily, shaking her. "Don't… talk…" he began, but his voice trailed off and he covered his face after letting go Fay's neck.

Fay fell onto the floor at his sudden release and regretted her move. She hit the floor so hard that it affected her breathing; she was actually choking for a second. "Ah…" she breathed, placing a hand on her chest.

Atobe noticed that she was having difficulty breathing. "Oy…'

Fay wasn't listening, for her head was down and her hand still on her chest. "I…" [wheeze] "breathe."

Atobe panicked and swore at the same time. He looked at her and the buzzer button. He knew if he took his time trying to get the button then the nurse would've been long blue by now. "Argh…' he swore again, moving his upper body and throwing himself on the floor. He moved slightly and held her up as he struggled to lean against the bed stand. Without thinking, he hugged her and rubbed her back. "Deep breaths, Mishima," he murmured, moving his hand across her back. "This is only a panic attack."

Fay coughed, breathed in and out, trying to stabilize her breathing. She finally let out a sigh and looked at him. "Thank you," she said quietly, obviously embarrassed.

He didn't say anything, he simply let go off her and inhaled deeply. The movement had tired him out and he needed to relax.

"So you're alright with this?"

Atobe looked at her sharply. He hated being here and putting up with her. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. "What's your point?"

"Are you okay with being left helpless when someone needs your help?"

Atobe didn't say anything.

Fay stood up shakily and extended her hand to him. "Let me help you onto the chair, Atobe-sama. We're starting physiotherapy today."

Atobe looked at her and then at her hand. Finally, after debating himself, he finally extended his hand and took hers.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Fay walked into Atobe's room and stopped half way. She frowned when she saw him doing sit-ups. "Please stop," she pleaded, running in. "You have to follow the program."

"I hate not having anything to do," he muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"True, but if you stress out your body then all the therapy we've been doing will not have any effect anymore."

"Che… spoilsport."

Fay ignored his comment and sat down on the bed. She took out a stethoscope (3) from the drawer and leaned closer. "Let's make sure your heart is fine, no?"

He unbuttoned his shirt and allowed her to check his heartbeat. He studied Mishima Fay and let out a sigh. "Why were you so stubborn?' he asked quietly, as she listened carefully.

"I guess you reminded me a lot of myself," she admitted, taking the stethoscope off his chest. She stood up and put it away. "Since you've tolerated me, I booked the pool for swimming as your reward."

'Che…"

Fay smiled and pulled the wheelchair again. "At the rate we're going, we might not need this in a couple of weeks," she said cheerfully. "Shall we?"

Atobe nodded and moved slightly.

Fay held his upper arm and helped me move slightly. Every time she did this, she felt bad because she could feel the strain on his face and how his muscles stiffened as he tried standing up on his legs. "Mi… Mishima," he muttered, his veins obvious from the strain on his arms. "You need to make it quick."

Fay put her arms around his waist and supported him. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" she asked, as she helped him sit down.

He exhaled deeply and rubbed a hand on his face. "I'm fine," he whispered, sweat forming on his forehead.

Fay frowned and walked to his closet. She pulled out his things and placed it gently on his lap. "I have assigned one of the swimming instructors to be with you for this session."

"Why not you?" he asked as she wheeled him out of the room.

"It's not my specialty," she answered.

He looked back for a second. "Will you be around?"

Fay hesitated. "If you want me to be."

'Stick around, Mishima," he said firmly. "You're the only one who can challenge my temper these days."

"Ok," Fay said, surprised at his comment.

Fay stayed by the poolside as the pool therapist helped Atobe with his legs. She studied him carefully as he tried and felt sad because he was trying so hard, but she could still see his pained expression. _Therapy is still not enough,_ she thought, hugging her knees. _I will need to make him talk about his best friend, for if he doesn't do that than therapy is useless._

"Don't fall in love with him."

Fay looked up surprised and scowled at the person who stood above her. She let go of her knees and stood up. "Can I help you?" she asked, not hiding the fact that she didn't like Atobe Touma.

"Don't fall in love with him," he repeated, watching Atobe seriously as he did his sessions.

"I think you're out of line with your remark," Fay said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled sarcastically. "We will see," Touma said, looking at her. 'I'm surprised you managed to get him to start therapy."

"Unlike his family, I do not lose faith in people."

"So you know we're family?"

"Yes,' she answered, not looking at him.

"Interesting," he said with a grin. "Well, a person can never choose his family right?"

Fay looked at him. "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly. "You clearly don't visit out of love, so why are you here?"

"I am only here because my aunt wants to make sure that her one and only is doing fine," he answered.

Fay looked annoyed. "Why can't they visit?" she asked, realizing that no one had really visited him in the past weeks except for Touma.

"Our family is very powerful, Mishima-sama," he answered. "Do you seriously think my aunt wants people to know that her only son is in rehab?"

"That's cruel," she said, obviously pained by that remark.

"No, that's life."

Fay frowned.

"You shouldn't care," he remarked, glancing at her. "Atobe needs to lie low especially after that girl died."

"Do you mind not feeding Mishima your bull, Touma."

Fay turned to see Atobe being helped by the therapist and he was placed on the pool chairs. Fay grabbed his towel and handed it to him. She took another towel and placed it on his head. "It's alright."

Atobe ignored her and looked at Touma. "Satisfied that I'm not dying?"

Touma smirked. "A lot of people are asking about you."

"You can tell them whatever you want," he said, gritting his teeth.

Touma laughed. "I might just do that," he said, waving. "Mishima-sama, kindly remember what I told you," he said, leaving the two alone.

Fay's mouth turned upside down. _I hate that man,_ she thought aggravated, watching him walk away. Fay turned to Atobe and realized that he probably had the same thing on his mind. "How was that?" she asked, changing the session.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"He told me something stupid and not worth repeating," she answered immediately.

Atobe didn't like her answer, but shrugged. "Let's go then," he said, picking up his shirt and putting it on.

Once they were back in his room, Atobe lay on his bed, after the pool session. As much as refreshing it had been, but it had taken a toll on him as well.

"I don't know why you are frowning?" Fay said looking at him indifferently. "You should be used to that idiot by now." She moved towards him and lifted the back of the bed slightly so he would be more comfortable. "And you look tired," she remarked, noticing the strains on his face.

"An idiot he is," he muttered. "Did I give you permission to call a member of my family an idiot?" he said sarcastically, but then let out a sigh. "Forget what I said. Touma is an idiot and only he can tire me out."

Fay left the remote control on the bed and fixed the pillows for him. "You know, I can ban him from visiting if you want." She crossed her arms looking at him through mischievous eyes.

Atobe smirked. He steadied himself on the pillow and then swore a bit. "These are not comfortable," he said, throwing it on the floor.

Fay sighed and picked the pillow up; she walked up to him and placed the pillow in its place. However Atobe pulled the pillow again to throw it, but Fay grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't take your frustration out on a pillow!"

Atobe snatched his arm away from Fay's hold and she almost tripped, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Fay ended up falling close beside him and she tried to stable herself, only to realize that her hand was on his leg. "I'm sorry," she said, flustered.

"It's alright," he muttered and looked at the mess of hair in front of her face. He lifted his hand and push Fay's hair of her face. "Are you ok?" he asked worried as she hadn't moved from her position.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes. I am sorry," she whispered.

They were very close, their noses almost touching. Both were looking in each others eyes. Fay blushed from the intensity of his gaze and she knew she had to move, but she couldn't. She felt rooted to her place. Atobe felt closeness between them and something move within. He hadn't really looked at her as a woman, but he had to admit that she was exceptionally cute and different.

He lifted one of his hands and pushed her away from her face. He cupped her cheek and lifted his head slowly. Fay didn't move as he moved her head and lowered it head towards him.

Magnetize by each other gazes; both could not stop themselves from moving close to each other. Atobe's lips touched her lips lightly. He could feel her velvety lips against his own and felt something different. He moved his other hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

Fay leaned as forward as she possibly could, wanting to feel more of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. Atobe moved his lips over Fay's sensually; his tongue licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Fay opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue enter her.

Their tongues battled with each other in a sensual but at the same time fierce dance of highly erotic pleasure. Fay opened her eyes and looked at him. After realization came to her, she pulled away awkwardly feeling utterly and totally embarrassed. She stood up in a rush and looked away from him, her face flushed. "I… I'm so sorry," she said, dashing out of the room.

 _Why are you sorry when I'm the one who initiated it?_ He thought sarcastically. Atobe unconsciously moved his fingers to his lip. _How the hell did that happen?_ He fell onto his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Fay walked back and forth in the locker room. She had been sitting there for the past hour trying to rather the courage to face him, but she just couldn't. _I so have managed to violate my practices with that move. What possessed me to kiss him back? Oh my god…_

"Fay? Are you alright?"

Fay looked up and saw Aya. She immediately stood up and nodded. "I'm just taking a rest," she fibbed, fixing her pants.

"You were dazed."

"Really? Then maybe I'm really tired," she admitted, opening her locket and taking her brush out and brushing her hair.

Aya frowned. "Is that Atobe patient giving you problems?"

"No," she said quietly. "He…" _he just kissed me?_ Fay shook her head. "No, he's behaved so far."

Aya nodded. "I am glad.'

Fay didn't want to be here anymore; she pulled out her jacket and put it on. _Whether you like it or not, you have to go to him,_ she thought with a defeated sigh. "I have to go now," she said, walking out.

She walked to his room and froze in front of his door. "Now or never, Fay," she whispered, knocking on the door and walking in. "Good morning."

Atobe looked up from the bed. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," she said with a bow.

He nodded and flung the covers away. "I already had breakfast, so let's start therapy."

"Yes." She nodded, walking towards him. "Right away." She helped him stand up and tried to ignore how close he was. After struggling a bit, she helped him sit down and wheeled him out.

"Forget about what happened yesterday, ok? It was a frustrated and stupid moment from my end," he said out of the blue.

Fay felt relieved because she was worried that her sessions with him would be awkward. 'It's okay… I'm sorry as well."

"Good," he said with a nod. "Let's do this."

Fay smiled feeling a lot better now. She wheeled him to the gym and they started training on some weights. His legs were more accommodating these days and she knew if he trained more then he would be able to support himself on his legs for a short time.

Atobe sat on the bench with a towel over his shoulders.

Fay leaned down and held his foot. "Can you try and lift your leg for me?" she asked, studying his leg. She admired the toned muscle and figured that he probably was an athlete sometime ago.

'I'll try," he said, using his hands to grasp the sides of the bench he was sitting on and slowly he tried lifting his left leg.

Fay watched him as he gritted his teeth and did what he was told. At some point, she noticed that it was harder for him because he was sweating a lot. "Atobe-sama…"

"Don't… stop… me when…" he said, breathing hard as he lifted it half way. "Not when I'm almost there," he whispered, managing to lift it. "Hold it."

Fay held his leg and looked astounded. "You didn't have to put pressure on yourself."

"Who cares…" he whispered, falling onto his back. "I needed to see how far I could go."

Fay smiled as she stood up. She went to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of cold water for him. Walking towards him, she held it in front of his sleeping form. "Here you go,"

He sat up and took it from her. "Thank you."

Fay sat next to him as he drank his water. She looked around the place and saw all different types of people getting help. It made her feel content to be part of a place that helped people get back on with their lives.

"Shall we continue?"

Fay looked at him startled. "We're done for the day."

He shook his head. "I'd like to continue. My blood is on fire and I want to continue."

Fay frowned. "We can't, I'm sorry, but if you're in the mood for something different, I can take you outside for a stroll."

"I want to continue," he said stubbornly.

"And I said no because it will stress you out," she answered back with the same stubbornness.

Atobe kept his mouth in a tight rim and let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go outside."

Fay mentally cheered for her victory and then took him outside. Once they were outside in the gardens, she helped him move from the wheelchair onto one of the benches.

"I do miss the fresh air."

Fay turned to look at him when he said that and gave him a light smile. "You seem like the outdoor type of guy."

"Yes," he said, stretching his arms. 'I love my sports and the occasional hiking."

"Sports?"

"Tennis."

Fay hugged her knees and nodded. "Ah, that's nice."

Atobe swayed his legs a bit and stopped midway when it hurt. "And what about you, Mishima-sama?"

Fay blinked at his question. "What about me?"

Atobe looked at her. "You've been spending every waking hour with me, don't you have a life?"

Fay thought about the question as she tapped her lip and finally let out a sigh. "I am boring," she finally answered, looking up at the sky.

Atobe grinned. "Don't you have someone to call you his own?"

"Nah, I am a burden on most, so I think its better that I'm alone," she said with a smile, standing up. "I'm going to get us some ice cream," she said, looking at him. "What flavor?"

"It's not always good to be alone."

"And it's not always good to be in a relationship you don't want to be in," she answered, crossing her arms. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

Atobe thought about what she said. He studied her as she went to the corner to get ice cream and admired her a bit. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her yesterday, but something about the way she fell there looking flustered made it all the more tempting for him to lean down and initiate it.

 _Mishima Fay is interesting, but is it wise to test her out while I'm here trying to get better?_ he thought, shaking his head. He held his heart and felt that long ache he had been feeling for sometime. _I wish you had never told me that you loved me than maybe I might've been able to save you…_

"What about you, Atobe-sama?" Fay asked returning to him with two ice cream cones. She handed him his cone and sat down next to him, enjoying hers. "I have seen no woman visiting you yet, don't you have someone you call your own?"

He let out a sigh and looked at the ice cream cone. "She loved me," he said softly.

Fay stopped. "Excuse me?"

"The woman who died in my car, she told me that she loved me that very moment. I think that's what shocked me the most," he admitted. "The fact that I was drunk to my bones did not help either," he said wryly, rubbing a hand through his face. "I seriously messed up."

Fay didn't say anything.

"Did I scare you?"

Fay looked at him and shook her head. "Not really," she answered, finishing her cone. "I think it's admirable that you're admitting that you messed up, but please don't blame yourself for her death. I'm sure if she loved you then she wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I see."

Fay hesitated, but she felt that she should ask. "Did you love her?"

"Not more than a friend, Mishima," he replied inaudibly.

* * *

 _Ten Days Later_

"Oh, a friend?" Fay asked surprised, noticing that a stranger was in Atobe's room talking to him.

A nurse nearby nodded and walked towards Fay. "The gentleman has been here since morning," she explained, looking into the room. "And by the way, before you go to see him, Daisuke Sensei has requested to see you."

"Oh, ok," Fay said, turning around and heading to the head doctor's office. She knocked on his door once she reached and waited for him to answer. Finally, he did and she walked in. "Hello."

"Come in, Mishima-sama. Please take a seat," the old doctor said solemnly.

Fay nodded and sat down opposite his desk where he sat. She rarely came in here and when she did, it was always serious. So, she was feeling a bit nervous.

"How is our patient doing?"

Fay blinked. "Do you mean Atobe-sama?"

'Yes."

'Oh, he is well," she answered, folding her hands. "He can actually stand up on his own now, but not for a long period."

"That is good, Mishima-sama. I am glad you were able to handle him."

Fay chuckled. "He was difficult, but…" _we have become good friends and I really do enjoy his company,_ she thought. "I think we're fine."

"That's good," he remarked, standing up. "I just wanted a status on his health. If he continues like this, then he can go home in two weeks and continue sessions by coming here twice a week for two hours for therapy."

Fay nodded. She was glad that he was better now, but… _that means he will be gone soon_ , she thought sadly, excusing herself and walking out. Since that day, she had got him to talk more openly about himself and she had shared an interest as well in talking. She was relieved that the kiss was forgotten, but even now, sometimes, she would feel a slight tingle on her lips when she remembered it. _How pathetic you are, Fay,_ she thought sarcastically, shaking her head thinking about the kiss.

She headed to Atobe's room and walked in, still finding the stranger there. "Hello."

Atobe and the stranger turned to look at her. "Mishima, meet Tachibana Kippei," he said, introducing the stranger.

The man stood up and extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

Fay took his hand and shook it. "Likewise."

Tachibana turned to look at Atobe and grinned. "I shall be off."

"You came all this way for nothing?" Atobe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tachibana put his hands in his pockets and chuckled softly. "Your idiotic cousin told me that you started standing up again," he admitted. "I came all this way to punch you, but I think I'll wait another month until I'm fully satisfied that you are healthy again," he said, leaving. "Bye for now."

Fay blinked.

Atobe chuckled.

Fay looked at Atobe, waiting for him to explain.

'That was An's older brother, Fay. An is the woman who was with me in the car."

"Oh," Fay said, covering her mouth.

"Ironic?" He laughed, shaking his head.

Fay didn't say anything. "Do you want to be left alone?"

"No, I want to go swimming," he said, getting off the bed. "I'm almost there," he said, standing up on his own, but he had to use the bedside to stabilize himself.

Fay dashed to him and held his waist. "You're overdoing it."

"I don't care anymore," he said, walking slowly towards the door. "I was reborn."

Fay smiled and then suddenly remembered something. "The head doctor spoke to me before I came to you."

"Oh," he said, placing his hand on her back to balance his body.

"You're free to go in two weeks, Atobe," she said quietly, trying not to show disappointment in her voice. "You still have to come to the center three times a week for therapy, but you can finally go home now."

"I see."

Fay didn't say anything else as they walked slowly to the pool. She got his stuff and looked around the pool area. _Wow, there's no one here,_ she thought, marveling the quiet area. "Here you go," she said, handing him a towel.

"Won't you come in?" he asked.

"I think you're capable of doing your exercises on your own now."

"I want the company, Mishima, not the therapist."

"Oh."

Atobe smirked and threw a towel at her. "Be a dear and change into a swimming suit, I will wait for you in the water."

Fay frowned, but obliged.

Fay hesitated when she walked to the pool side. She wasn't comfortable wearing a swimming suit, for it has been a long tie since she wore one. However, she knew that she couldn't say no to a patient so she had to compel whether she liked it or not.

"I'm here."

Fay turned to the voice and made her way towards him. She found him doing the usual pool exercise he did for his legs and realized that he seemed very passionate about doing them. She sat quietly on the pool stairs and just watched him. "Don't exert yourself, okay?"

He didn't answer her, but kept himself afloat by placing his hands on the edge of the pool. He was getting tired of the exercise he had to go through. He was it the whole time she was changing. Also, he was starting to regret asking Fay to join him today. Somehow he had wanted her to keep him company during training. He knew she normally stayed on the sides watching him, but he just wanted her close by. It was bad that she was sitting next to him only in a swimming suit.

"If you don't want to listen to me then just rest for a bit and then continue for another ten more minutes," Fay said from where she sat.

He nodded and moved to where she was. Fay she helped him sit on one of the steps, just above the water level, but he was still covered with water up to his chest.

"I am getting tired of this," he muttered in a tired tone, taking a hand full of water and splashing it on his face. "I want to play sports."

"Oh, This is the first time I've heard you complain. However, you are doing great." Fay piped up a bit too cheerfully, which made Atobe smile softly. "Don't give up, okay? You've already managed to stand up alone."

He rubbed the back of his head and tried to move his feet. "I guess… let me finish this now," he said, looking at Fay.

Fay helped him move away from the stairs and let him stand on his own, close to the edge so he could hold on if he got tired. Fay leaned on the wall of the pool next to Atobe and looked at him doing his exercise, which was pacing slowly up and down for ten minutes standing on his own.

As Atobe continued his lessons, he felt his heart beat wildly. He was in rehab and at the moment his thoughts of instead of getting better was on the beautiful woman standing next to him and observing his sessions. There was something about her that made her special to him. It wasn't the training or the nursing from her side, it was the fact that she was the only that hadn't given up on him.

He was thinking about her for a full five minutes when he finally paced slowly for two minutes and then stopped in front of Fay. He put one hand on the edge to stabilize himself and the other on the wall. He lowered his head and leaned towards Fay.

Fay panicked thinking he fainted. She hurried towards him, grasped his waist and moved her body closer to his so she could support his weight, but what happened at that moment startled her. "Atobe?!"

Atobe leaned closer to Fay and lowered his head so he could angle his head accordingly as to rest on Fay's shoulder. He felt Fay's body close up to his so she could support him and he leaned his head closer to Fay's. With full intentionally of doing so, Atobe rested his lips on hers in a strong, but also tender kiss.

Fay was taken aback by his action and stood there with his lips locked on hers, her eyes wide open.

He used his weight to push her gently towards the wall and lower his hand to the back of her head so he could steady her and deepen the kiss.

Fay moved her head and pushed him away lightly. "No." She put her hand on her mouth.

"No," he said softly as he smiled at her and leaned in again for another kiss, pushing her hand away.

She moved her head again as he gave her baby kisses and she gasped when he pushed her towards the wall again and forced her to open her mouth. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and caressed her tongue slowly and pleasantly. She shivered feeling his body pressed on hers and his hand roaming over her body while kissing her passionately. It was different than before. He was being very gentle and more cautious this time.

However, the moment was lost when she heard a loud noise somewhere at the back of the room and unconsciously she pushed Atobe a little hard. He tripped and fell in the water, making her gasp. "Oh my god," she whispered in panic and tried to hold him up.

He was on the shallow side of the pool floor not looking very happy. "I could've drowned you know," he mumbled wryly.

Fay glared at him with her cheeks still flushed. "Don't do that again," she said annoyed, her fists clenched.

He frowned.

"And don't give me that look," she said, walking out of the water. "What were you thinking?" she asked, shaking her head. "I take my job seriously and I'm not here to play games."

Atobe tried walking towards the stairs half way and then crawled the rest of the way. He reached the steps and sat down on them as Fay dried herself. "It was impromptu."

"How can it bean impromptu kiss when you're exercising?!"

"Look…" he said, rubbing his hand. "I…"

"Don't kiss me like that when you're going to go away in two weeks?!" she snapped angrily, shaking her fists at him.

Atobe looked at her shaken.

Fay covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned her head away. She just wanted to flee the scene, but she knew she couldn't just leave him there.

"Mishima… do… do you like me?"

Fay crossed her arms. "Don't flatter yourself," she said, walking to the pool chair and picking up a towel. "Here," she said, throwing it at him. "We're going back to your room."

Atobe put the towel around his shoulders and without thinking; he reached for her and hugged her from the back. "Do you like me, Mishima?"

Fay froze in his hold and looked down. She held her face and shook her head in denial, but contradicted her action with her next words. "I don't know," she admitted in a whisper.

"In two weeks when I have to go, I need to sort my stuff out. After that, I'll take you out," he whispered in her ear. "Then you and I can decide where we stand with each other, okay?"

Fay didn't say anything, but she said raised her arm and placed her hand on his.

"Now I _really_ need to sit down," he said in a strained voice.

Fay immediately turned and held his waist. Atobe immediately lost his balance a bit, but Fay steadied him and took him to the nearest chair. She seated him and picked up the towel that fell from him. She gently placed it on his shoulders again. "I'm sorry.'

'No, I am."

Fay took the other towel from the floor and towel dried his hair. "We should go now, can you walk the rest of the way."

He steadied his breathing and nodded. "I'm fine, but give me ten minutes."

Fay stood up and nodded. All she did the next ten minutes was cursed herself in doing something stupid…

* * *

In the next two weeks, none of them ever spoke of what happened. Fay dreaded the day he had to go to come and he wasn't saying anything. Finally when it reached the day he had to leave, she cursed herself for being too sick in bed to at least say goodbye to him.

Fay groaned lying on her bed and cursed at the clock. It was 11 AM, and she was late and exhausted. She rolled onto her bed and cursed loudly at fate that maybe it didn't want her to see him.

In the last two weeks, she was more conscious and aware of Atobe's presence and her heart would skip a beat every time he stood close to her. She realized that she liked his closeness a lot and that kiss was always on her mind.

It angered her that she never knew what he was thinking. She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep when her phone rang. She groaned inwardly and fumbled to get to her phone. "Hello…" she said in a hoarse voice.

"He's asking for you."

Fay heaved off the bed and tried sitting up, but she couldn't. "I… I can't Aya," she admitted, falling back onto the bed. "I'm too sick."

"You sound horrible," Aya acknowledged.

"Thanks a lot," Fay muttered.

Aya just chuckled, but then turned serious. "You make sure you rest well. I will take care of his check out procedure."

"Thank you."

"By the way, he should be off your back," Aya told ay cheerfully. "Sensei scheduled another nurse to help him when he comes here three times a week, now you can rest a bit."

Fay stopped when she heard that. At that statement, she felt a rather hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She let out a sigh and just mumbled a thanks and goodbye to Aya.

Rolling back onto her stomach, she just closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

* * *

A month had passed since Atobe Keigo left rehab and a month had passed since Fay was finally able to accept that he never meant it when he said he wanted to try in two weeks.

She avoided him when he came and at the beginning Aya told Fay that he was asking for her, but she ignored him and finally the requests stopped coming in. She didn't want to go through heartache.

Finally, after a long day of work, Fay went home. It was her weekend tomorrow and just wanted to tuck herself into bed and sleep for the next two days. She took out a frozen pizza from the freezer and left it on the sink so it could defrost while she changed. By the time she got comfortable it was already 8 PM and it was then that she heard a knock on her door and wondered who it was at this time of the night. It wasn't late, being 8 o'clock in the evening, but she was sure she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked to the door and opened it hesitantly. After opening the door, she froze when she saw the person who stood outside of her apartment door.

"What...Atobe? What are you doing here?" she stuttered, her eyes wide in shock.

Atobe looked at her wryly when he saw Fay's shock painted over her beautiful face. "I told you that I would take you out once I left the clinic. If you let me in, I'll ignore that fact that you've been ignoring me for the past month," he said amused.

Fay looked at him through narrowed eyes. She didn't know what to do and she knew that her standing like an idiot was not helping.

"You think you'll be able to let me in today?" he asked sarcastically, but still with an amusement on his face.

She looked at him flustered and then moved aside to let him in her apartment. "Yes...I am sorry. It was sudden. Please come in," she mumbled.

Atobe walked into her apartment and looked around curiously, _she has taste;_ he thought and averted his eyes over to Fay who was showing him into the living room and offering him a seat. Atobe sat on the big blue couch that was in the center of the room while she sat on the armchair opposite him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, looking anywhere but him.

"No, I want you to get dressed so we can go out now," he said firmly with a smirk, "Is there a good restaurant near by?" He rubbed his jaw.

Fay looked at him surprised. "You want to go out now? Is that why you're here? I know you said you would take me out. But I never thought you meant it,"

"You should always take what I say seriously."

Fay looked at him.

"Go change without any arguments."

She glared at him, but let out a sigh and got up from her seat. "I will not be long. Please, feel free to use anything you want." With that she turned and walked to her room.

Fay closed the door behind her and leaned against the door, slowly she let herself slide to the floor. _Now what?_ she thought helplessly, _I guess I can't decline_. She looked around her room and pulled herself to her feet. She walked to her closet and rummaged through it to find something to wear. _What should I wear; do I want to impress,_ she thought looking at an evening dress; _or just wear something comfortable,_ she pulled out a pair of jeans.

She looked at both her options and frowned. She was confused about her feelings. Not seeing him everyday helped her keep her sanity at bay. But tonight he was here, he had kept his word. _'In two weeks when I have to go, I need to sort my stuff out. After that, I'll take you out. Then you and I can decide where we stand with each other.'_ The words he had whispered to her rang in her head loud and clear. "But, you're late, Atobe," she whispered.

Suddenly the words, _'Don't fall in love with him.'_ popped into her head, and she simply shook her head, shaking them away.

Fay sighed confused and closed the closet with the things she decided on wearing. She went to the bathroom, turned the water on and stepped in the shower. She was still contemplating on both controversy thoughts, but decided to let the warm water wash off her worries and just relax.

Atobe was sitting in the living room watching the news, but not really paying any attention to it. He couldn't bear the silence of the room so he needed a distraction. He didn't plan on taking her out so suddenly, for he acted mostly on impulse. He couldn't stop thinking of her, even though it's been a month since he last her, he still didn't want to break the promise he had made her. He didn't know how much time had passed since she went to her room to get dressed but he heard the clear ´click´ of the door as she stepped out of the room.

He looked at her admired her outfit. She wasn't dressed neither to impress nor to just be comfortable. She was wearing a black jeans skirt below knee length, with a pale green short sleeve shirt on top, a big black belt rested below her waist firmly holding the shirt tucked in place, pale green high heel sandals and to finish off her whole appearance she held a black handbag on her shoulder.

She smiled and bowed politely. "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Shall we?" she said, closing the television.

Atobe got up from the couch with a slight difficulty; he still had a slight problem getting up from a long sitting position. "Where will you take us Mishima?" he asked amused, walking out of the apartment with Fay.

"I'm taking you?" she asked surprised, looking at him.

"Yes, somewhere close that we can walk to. I'm not very familiar with this area." He looked at her.

"I know just the place." Fay led him. They walked out the apartment building and kept strolling along the street towards a small cozy restaurant Fay liked to visit every now and then. She like the food at that place very much but what she loved the most was the dancing floor it had. It was a nice restaurant for a romantic date. _Date?_ She thought and sweat-dropped, _he never said this was a date, did he?_

"You didn't drive right?" she asked out of the blue to keep her thoughts from flying to all sorts of treacherous trails. "How did you get to my place?" she inquired looking at him curiously.

He chuckled lightly and reached for her hand, holding it gently. "I had a friend drop me off," he answered indifferently.

"Oh!" Fay mumbled, trying not to think of the warm hand that held hers tightly. She didn't pay much attention to his answer and looked away to avoid his gaze. "Here we are." She stopped and pointed at the restaurant in front of them.

"Shall we?" Atobe asked and pulled Fay lightly to walk along side him towards the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't crowded, so they sat at a table far from the dance floor in the back of the room, where they would be mostly out of sight. They sat across each other and conversed lightly about Atobe's new rehab program. They ordered and dinned mostly making small talk between them. Fay was have a delightful time, she never thought that he could be so much fun to be around when he wasn't sulking, complaining or simply being difficult.

Atobe placed his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers together, he leaned and rested his chin on his hands, "Do you like to dance Mishima?" he asked Fay with a mischievous smirk adorning his lips.

"Oh… is that alright for you?"

Atobe got up from his chair and walked to her side; he took her hand and placed a light kiss on her palm. He looked at her straight in the eyes, "Would you care to grace me with your presence on the dance floor?"

"Is it alright for you to be dancing?"

"You really are a spoilsport," he muttered, pulling her up. "As long as we don't move too fast then I'm fine."

She looked at him smiling joyously and got up from her chair to follow him on the dance floor. The music that was playing was an 80's love song. He put both arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

Fay hesitated a bit, but decided to go with how she felt and snaked her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest just below his jaw. Atobe hugged her tighter and lowered his head to rest on Fay's head lightly. They danced in each others arms for a long time. They didn't talk; they just dance together, neither caring what was going around them.

"Dancing is always a good excuse to hold onto a woman," he said slyly, looking at her.

"Don't spoil the mood," she said, poking his chest lightly.

"Hmm…"

Fay pulled back a bit and looked at him, she noticed that the room looked darker than before and looked around. They were the only ones dancing and the owners had closed most of the lights to create a romantic atmosphere.

"This scent…," Atobe whispered in Fay's ear and she shivered when his warm breath tickled her sensitive skin. He smiled and felt her body shiver, so he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his head between Fay's neck and shoulder.

"You're way out of line, Atobe," Fay murmured unconsciously, caressing his hair.

He moved his arm and held her even tighter. He wasn't sure if she was even able to breathe properly, but he didn't care. The next movement from her did surprise him, for Fay had leaned upward and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I was feeling really down tonight."

"Why Mishima, that kiss was unexpected." He chuckled and lifted his head to look at her grinning like fool.

Fay's brain started functioning after the romantic setback and she pulled away abruptly when she realized what he was saying. She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. Atobe laughed at her embarrassment and moved a step closer. He grasped her hands lightly and pulled them away from her face gently. He leaned closer and whispered, "Don't hide your face. You look beautiful when you are blushing."

Fay's head jerked up when she heard what he said, "Don't say such things." She looked away and pulled her hands to free them but he wouldn't let go.

"Fay, I told you that I wanted to take you out, to see where we both stand with each other." He cupped her chin and pulled her head slowly to look at him. He leaned and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I think I know where I stand."

Fay looked at him confused; she just looked at him partly shocked. She never had expected this from his part. _But why did you take so long?_ she thought still looking at him stunned, _say something Fay; but what to say?_

Atobe stood there waiting for Fay to respond, to say something. His smiled slowly faded as he noticed Fay hesitate to say anything back at him. He was hoping for a positive look or at least a reaction, but Fay was still frozen in her spot looking at him as if he wasn't from that planet.

 _Do something,_ Fay panicked looking at his fading smile, _you like him; give him a chance; give yourself a chance._

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; she took a step closer to him and hugged him. "I just want to know why you took so long," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

Atobe smiled and held her in his arms. They were both looking at each others eyes, lost in their own little world.

"I want us to start dating," he said and leaned to kiss her. He touched her lips gently and hugged her tight. Fay circled her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

She caressed his hair again and he moved his hands across her back sensually. He pulled away to breathe air and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Umm…Atobe, we better stop," she said breathlessly, placing her hand on his mouth. "We are still in the restaurant." She hid her face in his chest when he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Yes," he agreed, leading her back to their table.

Fay sat down and she could still feel her blush. She tried to hide it, but knew it was unavoidable.

Atobe grinned, noticing it and asked for the bill. He paid for it and then walked out with her, holding her hand tightly. "I need you to know that I visited An yesterday."

"Oh."

Atobe nodded and didn't look at her as they walked. "It was more difficult than I thought it would be, but I managed to say what I wanted to."

"That's a good step for you."

"I also visited her family afterwards," he added. "I thought her mother would hate me, but she was very kind and… I think that was the first time I cried in years." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "It felt well, Mishima. It felt damn good to let it out."

Fay stopped, letting go off his hand and stood in front of him. Fay held his head and then hugged it. "I'm glad you're telling me this," she said, kissing his lips lightly. "Thank you."

"I had to see her before you, and that's why… I think that's why I was late," he admitted. "I'm sorry if I took too long." He rubbed his nose against hers.

Fay kissed him again, a bit longer this time and pulled away. She took his hand and led him back to her apartment. By then, he seemed tired so she invited him to stay for a while.

They were both on her sofa. He had his arm around her as she hugged his waist. "How are your legs now?"

"They're fine," he answered, taking out his cell phone. "I tried playing tennis the other day, but I only managed to do one set."

"You have to be patient."

"Yes, yeah," he said, dialing a number.

Fay looked at him. "Who are you calling?"

"My friend. I want to know if he can pick me up."

Fay hesitated, but she didn't want him to go just yet. She only knew him for a short while, but she was at ease with him. "Stay," she said, without thinking.

He looked at her seriously. 'Are you sure?"

"I trust you."

Atobe snapped his cell phone shut and leaned down to kiss her. "And I you, Mishima."

 _And this was a start of a beautiful relationship…_

* * *

(Notes):

Physiotherapy is a healthcare profession concerned with human function and movement and maximizing potential. [Taken from The Chartered Society of Physiotherapy]

Rehab is a short for rehabilitation. "Rehabilitation is a program that helps a person who is recovering from illness or injury to regain as much function as possible. The aim is for clients to become as independent as possible despite his/her disabilities. Rehabilitation also aims to teach strategies for ongoing disabilities." [Southern Health]

Stethoscope is an acoustic medical device for auscultation, or listening, to internal sounds in a human or animal body. It is most often used to listen to heart sounds and breathing (breath sounds), though it is also used to listen to intestines and blood flow in arteries and veins. [Wikipedia]

A friend co-wrote all the kiss scenes and the final date scene


End file.
